


Such A Dubious Soul

by siriuspiggyback



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunions, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Apocalypse, Sharing a Bed, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspiggyback/pseuds/siriuspiggyback
Summary: “Well, if someone would pretend to be my boyfriend…” Klaus trailed off suggestively.Dave was struck with the sudden urge to say yes. Honestly, Dave wanted to agree to anything, as long as Klaus would smile at him again. It would be reckless, and mad, and impulsive, and Dave was none of those things. And yet...“I’ll do it,” Dave said.





	1. One

Dave Katz had always considered himself to be normal. In fact, he would go as far as saying that he was  _ too _ normal. He was fascinated by eccentricities, but found none in himself, only admired the quality in others. Dave was painfully average in most ways; a solid B- student, now working in a nondescript office job. He had a small apartment, and a cat, and had dinner with his family every other weekend. Though friendly and extroverted, he was never wild or spontaneous.

 

Which is why his current situation was so ridiculous.

 

It started like this:

 

Dave was on his usual bus home, slogging his way through  _ The Two Towers,  _ when an unusual looking man plopped down next to him. The man was dressed in all black, but still somehow managed to be eye catching, with his feathered coat and laced up leather trousers. He was the kind of man that one might call  _ pretty. _

 

Thinking on it now, maybe the situation wasn’t so surprising. Besides an inexplicable love for 60’ music and an addiction to Asian cuisine, the most notable thing about Dave was an absolute weakness for beautiful men. 

 

Dave had slipped his book back in his bag. He knew that any chance of focusing on the page was lost the second that this guy sat next to him. He watched as the man bowed forward and put his face into his hands. He struck a sad looking figure, Dave thought. 

 

The words slipped out before Dave could think about them. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

The man looked up and blinked his green, kohl lined eyes. “What?”

 

“I- are you okay?” Dave repeated.

 

“Yeah! Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” the man said.

 

“Okay,” said Dave, unsure. “You just look…”

 

“Handsome and mysterious?” 

 

Oh god, was Dave  _ blushing? _   “I was gonna say sad,” he said. Wait, was that rude? Why had all of Dave’s social skills abandoned him in his time of need?

 

The man deflated. “I’m anticipating a bad day. A bad few days, actually,” he said.

 

“How come?” asked Dave.

 

“Well, my father just died.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” blurted Dave, “I’m sorry.”

 

The stranger waved a hand. Dave noticed a word tattooed on the palm, but it was too fast to read. “Please, don’t be. No one else is.”

 

“Um. Okay,” said Dave, wrong footed. 

 

“So I’m heading home. A whole damn family reunion.  _ Yay,”  _ he smirked, accompanied by a little  _ ta-da  _ gesture.

 

Dave smiled sympathetically. “Big family?”

 

“Six siblings,” sighed the man.

 

Dave whistled through his teeth. “Damn.”

 

“Yeah. Here’s the kicker: I’m the family disappointment,” the man said. “It is going to be a  _ long _ weekend.”

 

Dave wanted to give the guy a hug, had to remind himself that it would be wildly inappropriate to start hugging random people on busses. “I’m sure they don’t think that,” he said.

 

“Oh, no, that’s a direct quote,” said the man. He laughed, but Dave wasn’t sure that it was a joke.

 

“Well-” Dave hesitated, not sure whether he would be overstepping. “Screw them, then. What does it matter what they think of you?” he said.

 

Those green eyes lit up with delight. “What’s your name, again?” he asked, apropos of nothing.

 

“Dave. Yourself?” he asked, holding out a hand.

 

The man looked down at his offered hand for a moment, like it was some quaint but foreign gesture, before shaking it. Dave tried not to stare at his slender fingers wrapping around Dave’s broad palm. “Klaus,” he said, and Dave thought it suited him. “And as for your other question: usually I would agree with that sentiment, except that right now, my family's opinion is what’s standing between me and my inheritance.”

 

“What?” questioned Dave, lost.

 

Klaus leaned in, just slightly, a conspiratorial look on his face. Dave smelled a hint of smoke and something floral. “I was always a bit of a rebel,” he admitted. “Daddy disowned me when I was- uh, seventeen? So I figured there was no chance of getting any of the family fortune. Except I get a call from the family lawyer, saying that the old bastard stipulated in his will that I get my share of the inheritance, but only if I - and I quote - prove I’ve grown up and gotten my act together.”

 

Dave realised that his jaw was hanging open, and quickly attempted to tame his expression. “That’s… I mean, that’s-”

 

“Fucked up,” Klaus said glibly. 

 

“Yeah,” Dave agreed, “fucked up.”

 

Klaus giggled. “So now I’ve got to pretend to be a functional adult for the next four days.”

 

Dave asked, “What exactly does that mean, though? Like, what constitutes ‘getting your act together’?”

 

Klaus shrugged. “Probably getting sober and having a permanent address.”

 

And wasn’t that a worrying statement?

 

“The ironic thing,” Klaus continued, “is that I actually am sober! Well, not totally, but I kicked the harder drugs. Now all I do is smoke a little weed on occasion.”

 

Dave smiled. He knew from watching his own father struggle with the bottle how hard addiction was to battle. “That’s great, man!” 

 

Klaus’ expression turned almost shy. “Thanks. I mean, there’s no way that my sibling’s will believe me, though.”

 

“What? Why not?” asked Dave, indignant on the man’s behalf.

 

“I’ve not exactly proved myself to be trustworthy. I don’t know why I’m even bothering,” he said.

 

Dave asked, “What would convince them?”

 

Klaus chewed his lip. “Someone else would have to back me up, I guess. If I had a long term boyfriend, maybe-” Klaus froze.

 

“What?” 

 

“I just- I had an idea, but...” Klaus shook his head. 

 

“Go on,” encouraged Dave.

 

Klaus looked at him, appraisingly. “You’ll think I’m crazy.”

 

“Maybe I already think you’re crazy,” Dave teased.

 

Klaus huffed. “I just thought, if I had a long term boyfriend, he could tell them that I’m clean and that I had moved in with him.”

 

Dave squinted, unsure of where this was going. “But you don’t have a boyfriend?”

 

“Nope,” said Klaus.

 

“Right,” said Dave, “So…?”

 

“Well, if someone would  _ pretend _ to be my boyfriend…” Klaus trailed off suggestively.

 

Dave blinked. Was he saying…?

 

“I know, I know, it’s dumb,” said Klaus, grimacing. Dave hated the way his voice sounded then, all small and self depreciating. “I told you.”

 

It was then that Dave was struck with the sudden urge to say  _ yes. _ Honestly, Dave wanted to agree to anything, as long as Klaus would smile again. But it would be reckless, and mad, and impulsive, and Dave was none of those things. Dave looked up, caught in indecision, and realised with a start that his stop was coming up. He was out of time.

 

“I’ll do it,” Dave said.

 

Klaus’ head tilted to the side. “What?”

 

“I’ll be your fake boyfriend,” he said.

 

“But you just met me!” cried Klaus, eyes wide.

 

“Yeah,” Dave agreed, laughing breathlessly. “I know.”

 

“God damn, Dave. You are an absolute lunatic,” said Klaus, incredulous and a little impressed.

 

“Yep. This is my stop. Wanna get off with me?”

 

Klaus’ eyes sparked with mischief. “I would love to get off with you,” he said, voice low and lewd.

 

Dave’s heart fluttered in his chest. 

 

What the hell had he just agreed to? Stood on the sidewalk, this handsome stranger by his side, it hit him what he had just done. What had gotten into him? And then Klaus gave him that smile again, and Dave thought,  _ oh, right. Now I remember. _

 

“So, my apartment is just there. Do you want to come in and, uh, strategise?” 

 

“Dave,” gasped Klaus, lifting a hand to his chest, “are you propositioning me?”

 

“No!” denied Dave. “I’m sorry, I just meant-”

 

Klaus laughed, doubling over with mirth. “You’re too easy. I’m only playing, Davey.”

 

_ Davey? _

 

“Oh. So…”

 

“Come on,” said Klaus, “Show me my fake home.” Klaus linked an arm with Dave, casual as anything, before marching them down the street.

 

When Dave let them into his apartment, Klaus immediately began to look around with an interested expression, as if he was in a museum or gallery or something. Dave wondered what it looked like through a strangers eyes, and thought it probably looked kind of plain. Klaus stood in contrast with the mundane surroundings. The man didn't look judgemental, but Dave thought that Klaus would suit somewhere more interesting, with bright colours and bizarre art pieces, instead of this whitewashed studio.

 

“Take a seat,” said Dave, gesturing to the worn sofa. “Do you want coffee or tea or anything?”

 

“Coffee would be great,” said Klaus. Dave busied himself making drinks, deciding on tea for himself. Klaus’ presence already felt like a live wire; Dave wasn't in need of a caffeine fix.

 

Dave passed Klaus his mug, and their fingers brushed just slightly. Dave thought he saw Klaus shiver at the touch.

 

“So,” said Klaus, clearing his throat. “Tell me about yourself.”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“I don't know. What sort of things would your boyfriend know?”

 

Dave looked away, feeling embarrassed. “Not much to tell. Name’s Dave Katz, thirty years old. Grew up with my parents and little sister Abby in a small town about an hour west from here. I work a boring office job, see my family pretty regularly. Just kind of normal.”

 

Klaus wore a peculiar expression - wistful and soft and sad. “Sounds nice.”

 

“I can't complain,” said Dave.

 

“Katz - is that Jewish?”

 

“Yeah,” said Dave, watching Klaus expression carefully, but the man only smiled easily.

 

“Cool.”

 

Dave relaxed. “What about you?”

 

“Well, that's-” Klaus coughed. “Well. It's a little complicated. Long story.”

 

Dave smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging expression. “Do we have somewhere to be?”

 

“Well, I’m supposed to be arriving today. We're spreading the ashes in the morning,” he said. “But I guess we've got time.”

 

Dave made a show of settling in. “Go on, then.”

 

Klaus let out a slow breath, looking down at the mug cradled in his hands. “Well, my siblings and I were all adopted. It's weird, because our dad didn't even _like_ kids. My father is- was kind of batshit. He was rich, but a total asshole,” said Klaus, laughing dryly. “As a teenager, I got into drugs and shit. Ended up leaving, lost contact with all my siblings. Since then I've just been… I don't know. Fucking about.”

 

“Sound rough. Addiction is- I know it's hard.”

 

Klaus clapped his hands together, the sounds sharp. “That’s enough of me. Let’s talk about  _ us.” _

 

“Us?” echoed Dave.

 

Klaus’ nodded. “Us. Y’know, how’d we meet, how long have we been together, all that couple shit.”

 

“Oh. I don’t know. I guess we can try to stick to the truth? I saw you on the bus, you were having a bad day…”

 

“I know! I was just getting clean, and you, being the nice, wholesome boy that you are, decided to come to my aid and offer me a place to stay whilst I detoxed,” said Klaus, hands gesturing excitedly.

 

“Sure,” laughed Dave. 

 

“And we’ve been together… a year? Wait, no, I got arrested for possession since then,” muttered Klaus. “Eight months.”

 

“Eight months,” agreed Dave.

 

“Okay,” said Klaus, draining the last of his coffee. “Ready to meet the family, babe?”

 

Dave ran a hand over his face. He laughed, but there was a tinge of panic to it. “Sure, hon. Let’s go.”

 


	2. Two

 

Dave had packed an overnight bag, including some smart black clothes, and set some food out for his cat, although she was a fickle thing, often disappearing for days at a time. Klaus had said that everyone was expected to stay over, even the ones who lived in the city. Dave had asked where Klaus’ stuff was, but he only received a wry smile in return. 

 

Klaus had said that the house was close by, so they decided to walk, Klaus lighting up a cigarette. He caught sight of his tattoo.  _ Hello. _ Dave thought the walk was a good opportunity to get prepared for meeting the family, try to get as much information as he could.

 

“So, you said six siblings?”

 

“Mhmm. There's Luther, he's a big dude, dad’s favourite, bit of a dick. Then Diego, he seems mean but he's actually a giant teddy bear. Allison, she's the pretty, successful one,” listed Klaus. “There's Five - he's the kid of the family, everyone else is my age - he's really smart but kind of rude. Uh, and then Vanya. She's kind of- ordinary, I guess. Plays violin.”

 

“Right,” said Dave, trying to keep all of the names in his head. Luther, Diego, Allison, Five (he decided not to ask), and Vanya.

 

(It was only later that he realised that that was only five siblings.)

 

“Anyone else I should know about?” 

 

“Well there's mom. She's a sweetheart, but she's not that much older than us really. She met our father when we were four, married him when she turned eighteen, yes the whole thing is uncomfortable and totally inappropriate, just try to act like its normal,” said Klaus, nose wrinkled. “And Pogo, he was our… tutor, I guess? Close friend of dads.”

 

“Home schooled?” guessed Dave.

 

“Oh yeah,” said Klaus, breezy and light. “Dear old dad couldn't have us interacting with the commoners.”

 

Klaus came to a stop. Dave slowed, looking up at the old Hargreeves mansion in confusion.

 

“Klaus,” he said slowly, “why are we stopping here?”

 

“Well…” hedged Klaus.

 

A beat. “What did you say your second name is?” asked Dave, eyes narrowed.

 

“I didn’t,” said Klaus, not meeting his eyes.

 

Dave took a deep breath. “Oh jeez,” he muttered.

 

Klaus slumped. “It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind,” he said, voice sad but unsurprised.

 

“No!” denied Dave. “I was just… not expecting this.” And wasn’t that an understatement? The Hargreeves were famous, particularly in this city, where the grand old Hargreeves Mansion stood watching over the people with silent contempt. Reginald Hargreaves had been a well known man, but not a popular one; he was known for being snobby and cold, never interested in using his wealth to help anyone else. He had famously adopted a bunch of children, in what many speculated was a publicity stunt, a last ditch attempt to improve his public image, and with it, his business. The Umbrella Incorporation was a huge company, after all. The whole thing had backfired spectacularly when one of the kids released a book about their childhoods and the abuse they had suffered.

 

Dave remembered hearing on the news that he had passed a few days ago. The press had been overall pretty tasteful about it, but the public reaction was varied, with some people saying that the world was better off without him. Dave hadn’t really thought much on it, except to feel vaguely bad for his kids.

 

“I know it’s a lot, I would understand if you were to back out.”

 

“No, really, it’s okay. I mean, it’s a little weird, but you’re all just people, famous or not. It’s not like you’re aliens, y’know?” said Dave, hoping to help Klaus out of the heavy mood that had settled on the man’s shoulders the second that the mansion had come into view.

 

Klaus gave a dry laugh. “Well, it’s your funeral. Wait, no-”

 

Dave burst into laughter, despite himself. Klaus was totally inappropriate, but in the funniest way. “God, Klaus,” he smirked, running a hand over his face. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Ready to get this show on the road?” he asked, dropping his cigarette and stomping it out, before reaching out to take Dave’s hand with nicotine stained fingers. His hand was cool and delicate in Dave’s, and he prayed that his palm wasn’t sweaty.

 

“Born ready,” said Dave, even as his heart skipped in his chest.

 

Klaus pushed open the door, which was apparently left unlocked. They stepped in through the door, Dave looking around at the grand parlour. The air was cool and slightly stale, holding that unidentifiable smell of age that reminded Dave of the synagogue.

 

“Welcome to the Hargreeves Mansion,” said Klaus, flinging an arm out as if unveiling something.

 

“It’s…”  _ Gothic.  _ “It’s big.”

 

Klaus snorted. “That it is. That it is. Right, let me show you to my - I mean  _ our _ room,” said Klaus, starting up the stairs. Dave tried to keep the path in his head (left, right, right, left-) but quickly became lost. 

 

Klaus room was… well, it was Klaus. Bizarre, eccentric, captivating. The walls were lined with scribbled words, small doodles, various inks. Fairy lights were draped around almost every surface. Posters were stuck to the walls, a riot of colour. It was like standing inside Klaus’ brain. He wanted to spend the rest of his life in this room.

 

“Put your bag down anywhere,” said Klaus, ambling over to the wardrobe. “Jeez, it’s like I’ve travelled back in time,” he said, pulling out a tie dye crop top, a nostalgic expression on his face. 

 

Dave put his bag down by the foot of the bed. “I like your room,” he said.

 

Klaus whipped around, eyeing him, as if not sure whether Dave was being genuine. “Thanks. Man, my dad was pissed when I started writing on the walls. Every time he painted over it, I’d just start again, and eventually he just… gave up.”

 

“It’s very you,” said Dave, smiling up at the chaos.

 

“How do you know? You just met me,” teased Klaus.

 

Dave grinned. “What do you mean, hon? We’ve been dating eight months,” he said innocently. 

 

Klaus flapped his crop top at Dave. “And here I thought you’d be a terrible liar.”

 

“Why’d you think that?”

 

“Well, you’ve got that whole,” he waved vaguely at Dave, “good, wholesome, American boy vibe.”

 

Dave frowned. “I can’t tell whether I’m being insulted or not.”

 

“Hey, I never said I wasn’t into it,” Klaus said with a wink.

 

_ Don’t blush, don’t blush, please don’t blush. _

 

Dave cleared his throat. “I’ll have you know, I have an excellent poker face. I went through the whole of high school without anyone suspecting that I wasn’t straight.”

 

Klaus pursed his lips. “Not sure that’s something to brag about, hon.”

 

“Huh. Probably not,” said Dave, a little embarrassed. 

 

“Come on,” said Klaus, quick to change the subject, thankfully, and pulled him out back into the maze of hallways.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see,” said Klaus. 

 

When Klaus finally brought them to a stop, it was to push open the doors of an office. The room was dark and oppressive and cluttered with books and ornaments. 

 

“Daddy’s office,” announced Klaus, taking a slow step inside. “He never allowed us in here. Can’t believe he’s really gone.”

 

Dave followed hesitantly, feeling like an intruder. “I am sorry, y’know. About your dad.”

 

Klaus laughed, waving his hand -  _ goodbye,  _ it read - dismissively. “I already told you, he was an asshole.”

 

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean- I mean…” Dave shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling out of his depth.

 

“What?” asked Klaus.

 

“It’s okay to grieve, even if you didn’t like him, even if he wasn’t a good person. He was still a big part of your life.”

 

Klaus was silent, stiller than Dave had ever seen him, eyes on the ground. A second or two passed before he visibly shook himself. “Well, don’t expect me to cry about it. All I’m feeling is sweet, sweet joy,” he said, teeth bared in an approximation of a smile.

 

Dave stepped forward. Klaus looked… fragile. He felt a need to touch him, to reach out and steady him. “Klaus-”

 

“Klaus?”

 

Dave turned. Stood in the doorway, a tall, regal looking woman watched with a surprised expression. She was decidedly familiar. 

 

“Allison!” said Klaus, running forward to pull her into an awkward hug. She froze up for a moment, before letting her arms rest on his back. “It’s so nice to see you!”

 

“You too,” she said, taking a step back, looking around to where Dave stood. “Who’s this?”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, how rude of me. This is Dave!” he said, tugging Dave over to his side and winding an arm around Dave’s waist. His hand was hot on Dave’s hip.

 

“Hi,” said Allison, voice a little questioning, eyes flicking between the two of them. Still, she held out a hand politely.

 

Dave was- oh jeez, he was staring. “Sorry, right, hi!” he yelped, cringing at his own eagerness. He took her hand, shaking it, trying to reign himself in. He wasn’t her biggest fan or anything, but meeting an actual movie star was still a strange experience. “Nice to meet you,” he added, in what he hoped was a more normal tone.

 

“You too,” she said, smiling indulgently. He guessed that it was a reaction she received a lot. “So you two are..?”

 

“Boyfriends,” said Klaus, a little too quickly. 

 

“It’s so great to  _ finally  _ meet you all. I just wish it was under happier circumstances,” said Dave, expression appropriately sympathetic.

 

“Oh, have you two been together long?” she asked, eyebrows raised. 

 

Dave couldn’t help but feel a little protective of Klaus at his sister’s blatant shock. “Yeah, must be..” he pretended to think for a moment, “about eight months now, right, babe?” 

 

“Yeah, eight months,” agreed Klaus, giving Dave a warm look. It was pretty convincing, Dave thought. 

 

“Wow, that’s great!” said Allison, and Dave felt Klaus relax a bit. 

 

“Yeah,” said Klaus, “He’s-”

 

“Allison? Klaus?”

 

And then Klaus was tensing right back up again, arm tightening around Dave. “Hey, bro.”

 

At the doorway stood a tall, blonde man, watching Klaus with mistrustful eyes. Luther, Dave guessed. He certainly fit Klaus’ description.

 

“Klaus. What are you doing in dad’s office?” the man asked suspiciously.

 

“Just, y’know, had to prove to myself that dad really was dead. I mean, I half expected him to jump out of his coffin to yell at me for coming in here!” Klaus joked.

 

“You still shouldn’t be in here,” growled Luther. Dave felt himself straighten up slightly in response. “Especially not bringing random strangers with you.”

 

“Hey!” said Klaus, indignant, “He’s not a stranger!”

 

“One of your regular dealers? That really doesn’t make it better,” said Luther.

 

Dave interjected, “Hey, now.”

 

“He’s not my dealer!” yelped Klaus.

 

“Why are you even here? You know you’re not getting any inheritance, not until you’ve got your shit together.”

 

Klaus gaped. “Y’know what?” he hissed, “Fuck you, Luther.” 

 

And with that, Klaus stormed from the room, leaving Dave to follow behind him.

 

Dave was in  _ way _ above his head. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Three

 

“That- that  _ bastard,”  _ spat Klaus, pacing the length of his bedroom. 

 

Dave watched warily from where he sat on the bed, legs crossed underneath him. Klaus was positively fuming, radiating anger with every step. 

 

“ _ Why are you even here, Klaus?”  _ he mocked, “Maybe because it’s our dad’s funeral, huh? Maybe because I’m your brother, ever think of that?”

 

“Klaus…” said Dave, but the other man didn’t even turn to look.

 

“That goddamn- that-  _ fuck!” _

 

“Klaus,” said Dave, reaching out and grabbing his wrist as he passed. 

 

Klaus froze.

 

“Sorry,” said Dave, withdrawing his hand.

 

Klaus deflated, bringing both hands up to cover his face. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to freak out on you.”

 

“No, you’re okay,” said Dave, wishing there was more he could say.

 

Klaus sat heavily next to Dave. “I hate it here. I thought, with dad gone… but no. It never changes.”

 

“I’m sorry,” said Dave. He carefully put his hand in the narrow space between them, turning it palm up in invitation.

 

Klaus looked at the hand for a moment and slowly dropped a shaking hand onto Dave’s. Dave heard him draw in a jagged breath, and curled his fingers up, Klaus’ turning down to intertwine with them. The pair sat in silence for a minute or two, just looking down at where their bodies met.

 

When Klaus eventually spoke, his voice was low and and sad. “Nothing I ever do will be good enough for them.”

 

“Well, screw Luther,” said Dave suddenly. “His opinion doesn’t matter. You got clean, Klaus, without any of their help. You should be proud of yourself.  _ I’m  _ proud of you.”

 

Klaus blinked up at him. “Really?”

 

“Yeah! You did something really hard, something that takes a lot of strength,” said Dave emphatically. He hated how befuddled Klaus looked.

 

Klaus looked away, expression something close to shy. “Thanks,” he said, voice tight.

 

Dave squeezed his hand. “Anytime. I mean it.”

 

“You’re a really good fake boyfriend,” said Klaus.

 

Dave pulled back slightly at the reminder. The way the situation forced them into a place of emotional intimacy so quickly had made Dave forget that Klaus was practically a stranger. Just because he was being introduced as Klaus’ boyfriend, that didn’t make it so. In fact, Klaus had make no indication that he was interested in Dave beyond this arrangement. He couldn’t let himself forget that this wasn’t real.

 

Seeming to sense that the moment was over, Klaus untangled his hand. “You hungry?” he asked. “Mom’s probably been stress cooking for days.”

 

“Sure,” said Dave. 

 

Klaus led him through the winding halls until they reached the kitchen. Stood by the stove was a beautiful woman, dressed in a style reminiscent of the 50’s. Klaus’ mother. Dave sternly told himself that there was no reason to be nervous; he wasn’t actually Klaus’ boyfriend, after all.

 

“Mom?” said Klaus.

 

The woman span, a smile already painted on her face. “Hello, darling,” she greeted, sweeping Klaus into a brief hug. 

 

“Oh, this is Dave, my boyfriend,” said Klaus, nudging him with his shoulder.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” said Dave.

 

“Oh, the pleasure is mine,” she said. She was beaming, but Dave couldn’t help but notice something absent in her eyes, like she was only half there. “I’m so glad that Klaus finally found someone.”

 

Dave tried not to let the sudden swell of guilt show on his face.

 

“ _ Mom,”  _ whined Klaus, embarrassed. 

 

“Shh, you. Now, how would you like some dinner? I've made some mac and cheese, your favourite,” she said, already moving to take out plates.

 

"That's sounds amazing, thank you,” said Dave, taking a seat beside Klaus. The table was long and sad looking without a big family to fill the space. 

 

Grace efficiently dished them up food, smiling modestly at Dave’s praise when he took a bite. Dave noticed that she didn’t sit down with them, instead turning back to wash dishes. There was something rigid about her posture and her steady efficiency that made him wonder what was going on behind the mask of perfect housewife. Despite her constant smiles, he suspected that she was not a happy person. Dave thought about the age gap between Grace and Klaus’ father, and all the ominous snippets he had heard about the man, and hoped that his revulsion didn’t show on his face.

 

Footsteps echoed down into the kitchen. “Mom?”

 

Grace span, drying off her hands. “Diego?”

 

A man appeared in the doorway, dressed all in black. His face was handsome and open until he spotted the two men at the table, expression shuttering. “Hi,” he said, before turning back to Grace and pulling her into a hug. It was probably the closest to a normal family interaction that Dave had seen all day.

 

“It’s so nice to see you, Diego, dear,” said Grace. “Can I get you anything?”

 

“That’s okay, I’ve already eaten,” said Diego gently, before turning to his brother. “Klaus.”

 

“Hey, bro,” greeted Klaus with a lazy smile. 

 

“Who’s this?” Diego asked bluntly.

 

“Dave. My  _ boyfriend,”  _ cooed Klaus, pinching Dave’s cheek.

 

Dave ducked his head a little. “Nice to meet you,” he said.

 

Diego openly eyed him for a moment. Dave got the impression that he was attempting to be intimidating, but after seeing the soft way he spoke to Grave, it wasn’t completely effective. “I didn’t realise that you were seeing anyone,” he said to Klaus.

 

“Well, you haven’t seen me since you arrested me last,” said Klaus. He added to Dave, “Diego’s a cop.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around, though, Dave,” Diego said.

 

Dave shrugged. “I don’t make a habit of being arrested.”

 

“Then why are you dating Klaus?”

 

“ _ Hey!”  _ said Klaus.

 

“You a junkie?” Diego asked bluntly.

 

“Nope,” said Dave.

 

“So, what, it’s some opposites attract type thing?”

 

“Klaus and I aren’t all that different. Besides, he’s clean,” said Dave, allowing himself to take Klaus’ hand where it lay on the table.

 

Diego’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously? Since when?”

 

“Eight months,” Klaus announced proudly.

 

“Shit,” said Diego. “Well... good for you, bro.”

 

Klaus smiled, dazzling as the sun, and said, “Thanks, man.”

 

Something in Dave’s chest relaxed slightly. It seemed that not  _ all _ of Klaus’ brothers were total assholes.

  
  


All too soon, they were headed up to bed. Dave was heavy with exhaustion, tired from all the new people and strange mix of emotions. He was quick to get ready for bed and into his pyjamas . He had packed his favourite soft flannel pants and a plain t shirt, because most of his other pj’s were presents from his sister, with dorky slogans on them. 

 

Klaus, on the other hand, exited the bathroom in tiny cotton shorts and t shirt which had presumably been stolen from someone much larger than him. Dave tried not to stare, but his eyes caught on the long stretch of legs on display, the glimpse of pale collarbone. 

 

“I stole the shorts from Allison and the shirt from Luther,” Klaus admitted with a mischievous smile.

 

Dave laughed. “As revenge?”

 

Klaus shrugged. “I probably would’ve done it anyway, but it  _ did _ make it extra satisfying.” He switched off the main light and took a step over to the bed, and then turned to give Dave a challenging look.

 

“Uh… I can take the floor,” offered Dave.

 

Klaus rolled his eyes, and said, “There’s enough room to share the bed.”

 

Dave hesitated. The bed was tempting - even more so when he thought about sharing it. “Are you sure?”

 

Klaus just grabbed him by the elbow and tugged him along in answer. 

 

Dave followed Klaus into the bed, tucking himself carefully under the covers. The space between their bodies was narrow, and seemed to hum. Dave was intensely aware of the sound of their breaths.

 

“Do you mind if we leave the lamp on?” asked Klaus, turning over so that Dave couldn’t see his face.

 

“Sure,” agreed Dave, trying to settle himself deeper into the mattress.

 

He sternly told himself not to overthink this. They were sharing the bed out of convenience, that was all. They were playing a role. This wasn’t real.

 

And then Klaus rolled over, side pressing into Dave, a hot line of skin, and all thought disappeared from his head. 

 

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, showing up a month late with starbucks: whats up my dudes

 

Dave woke up slow. Despite this, there was no confusion, no disorientation. He knew exactly where he was. It was hard to forget in this room, surrounded so entirely by Klaus - the smell of him on the pillows, the lamp still on, illuminating the scrawling words reaching up to the ceiling. 

 

Not to mention, the warm weight on his chest.

 

Dave’s breath caught in his throat, and he tilted his chin to look down at the other man. Klaus’ head was nestled over Dave’s heart, arm wrapped around him tightly. One leg was splayed carelessly over Dave’s, ankles knocking together. Dave prayed that Klaus was still asleep, because if not, he would surely hear how Dave’s heart picked up into a rapid tattoo, thrumming like a hummingbird’s wings. 

 

As if on cue, Klaus eyes fluttered open, deep green catching the morning light under the fan of his dark lashes. "Oh," he whispered, looking up at Dave with naked surprise which quickly turned to embarrassment. Before he could say anything, attempt to reassure him, Klaus was up and moving. “Well, look at the time! We should probably get downstairs for breakfast. I’m going to go shower, see you in a bit, bye!” said Klaus, words bleeding into each other with how fast he spoke them.

 

Dave blinked at the door that Klaus had escaped through. Sure, it was awkward, cuddling someone you didn’t know well, but Klaus’ reaction seemed a little extreme. Although, maybe Dave was a little too happy to have Klaus sleep on top of him. Dave let himself drop back onto the bed with a groan. He really hoped he hadn’t made Klaus uncomfortable. For all that Klaus seemed flirtatious and easygoing, he suspected that it was just a shell, with a more vulnerable Klaus hidden underneath. He wondered what kind of life Klaus had lived, how many people had taken advantage, that he felt the need to put that front up. He didn’t want to be another.

 

Just as he had resolved to keep his distance, both physically and emotionally, the bedroom door opened, revealing Klaus. The man was fresh from his shower - damp hair curling and skin wet - with just a towel preserving his modesty. Dave’s mouth went dry.

 

Klaus looked bashful for the briefest moment, before grinning wildly. “I forgot to bring clothes with me. I know I’m irresistible, but please try to contain yourself whilst I collect them.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, of- uh, I can… wait outside?” stammered Dave.

 

Klaus blinked, for a moment, before saying, “Well, aren't you a gentleman?”

 

Dave stood. “I’ll go shower,” he said, grabbing a change of clothes from his duffel. “I’ll just-” he edged out the room, conscious of the space between him and Klaus shrinking as he went past. Klaus winked as he closed the bedroom door.

 

Dave spent his shower desperately telling himself that he  _ did not have a crush on his fake boyfriend. _

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. 

 

They got down fairly late, but Grace was still in the kitchen, idly washing a plate over and over. The only other person in the room was a petite, pale woman who held herself tightly, a mug clasped in her hands.

 

"Vanya," greeted Klaus. He sounded friendly, except for an edge that Dave wasn't familiar with.

 

Vanya. Klaus' sister. The one who wrote that tell all, revealing the Hargreeves secrets to the world. When it had been released, several gossip rags had speculated that the other siblings had not been consulted on it, that the other Hargreeves hadn't wanted those details to be published. At the time, Dave had dismissed it as rumour. Now, though, watching the way Klaus went cold and hard without his smile wavering, made Dave question that's assumption.

 

"Hi, Klaus," she greeted cautiously.

 

"Hello, dears!" trilled Grace. "Can I make you breakfast? How about waffles?"

 

Klaus brightened. "Yes, please!"

 

"Coming right up," said Grace, hands moving fast and efficient.

 

Vanya was sneaking looks at Dave. He gave her a polite smile, unsure if he should introduce himself, or if Klaus maybe didn't trust her with the details of his life anymore. 

 

Klaus pulled out a chair, and with a flourish, offered it to Dave. 

 

"What a gentleman," said Dave, only half joking.

 

"You know me, I'm a traditional kind of guy," deadpanned Klaus. He took the chair next to Dave, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged, bare feet tucked under his knees. His toenails were painted purple.

 

Vanya made a noise, somewhere between a sigh and clearing her throat. Dave wasn't sure whether it was a bid for their attention until Vanya said, "How have you been, Klaus?" Dave wasn't quite sure how to interpret her tone. She sounded hesitant, like she wasn't sure if her question was welcomed. Beyond that, she sounded like she wasn't sure whether she wanted an answer. Dave thought that she sounded like she was hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

 

"I've been thriving, little sister! Doing fantastic," said Klaus, grin looking a touch brittle.

 

"Oh, good," said Vanya, but her face didn't match her words. She looked tired, maybe disappointed at the answer given, but unwilling to challenge him on it.

 

Klaus swallowed. Dave took his hand under the table. Klaus didn't react, except for the way his shoulders relaxed a smidge.

 

"Oh, and this is Dave, by the way," said Klaus.

 

Dave gave an awkward wave with his free hand. "Hey."

 

"Hi," said Vanya, eyes cutting between the two of them. She didn't ask who he was to Klaus.

 

A lull fell in the conversation. It was not a comfortable silence. The only sounds were that of the batter being stirred by Grace. Klaus itched the crook of his elbow, a sad twist to his mouth that Dave didn’t like.

 

“So, Vanya,” said Dave, because if nothing else, he could make some small talk. “Klaus said you’re a violinist?”

 

Vanya stilled for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. Was she so shocked that Klaus had told him about her? “Yes, I, um, I’m second chair. I teach, too.”

 

“That’s cool. I always wanted to learn an instrument,” said Dave.

 

“What kind?” asked Vanya, posture relaxing for the first time since they entered the kitchen.

 

“I tried piano for a little while, but it didn’t stick. Then I wanted to learn guitar, but I felt like it was a bit late to start learning by then.”

 

Vanya shook her head. “It’s never too late to learn,” she said.

 

Klaus tilted his head thoughtfully. “I think I actually have a guitar under my bed.”

 

“You play guitar?” asked Dave.

 

“Oh, no, I just liked the aesthetic,” explained Klaus. Dave laughed.

 

“Of course you did,” said Dave, voice fond, too fond.

 

“We could take it home with us! You can finally learn,” suggested Klaus, hand clapping together. 

 

Grace interrupted to hand the boys their plates, golden waffles stacked on top. She had already snuck some syrup and freshly cut fruit onto the table. 

 

“Thank you, Grace!” said Dave. 

 

“Oh, it’s a pleasure, darling,” said Grace.

 

Klaus immediately began drowning his waffles in syrup. “I’m serious, it’s not like anyone else is using it.”

 

“I don’t know,” hedged Dave. “How hard would it be to learn?”

 

“Not that hard. I know some people who’ve learnt violin older than you, and guitar is kind of like violin, but without the bow,” encouraged Vanya.

 

“So can you play guitar?” questioned Klaus.

 

Vanya shrugged. “I’m not incredible, but I can play, yeah.”

 

“Maybe you can be my teacher,” Dave joked.

 

“Well,” said Klaus, “only if you don’t mind when she publishes a book of all your musical failings.”

 

Vanya looked away.

 

They ate in silence after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is still reading after my negligence, feel free to shower me in praise and affection in the comments<3


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another instalment of dumb gays for your reading pleasure!!
> 
> btw, i'm not jewish and not particularly educated regarding judaism, so if i make any mistakes please let me know! google isnt always too reliable, and i would rather be corrected if i got anything wrong

 

Klaus led him to the parlour after breakfast, away from the tense atmosphere of the kitchen. Klaus sent a mournful look over to the bar and said, “It’s probably too early to start drinking, huh?”

 

Dave pressed his lips together. “How about a coffee instead?”

 

Klaus sighed. “There’s no coffee in the house. Dear old dad was very anti-caffeine.”

 

“We could go out for coffee?” suggested Dave.

 

“David!” gasped Klaus, pressing a hand over his heart, “Are you asking me on a date?”

 

“Wha- no, I just thought-” spluttered Dave.

 

Klaus giggled. “I’m only teasing you.”

 

Dave blew out a slow breath, hoping that his heart would slow down soon. “You’re so mean,” he said.

 

“You love it,” said Klaus, already on his way to the front door. 

 

“Maybe,” allowed Dave. “But what does that say about me?”

 

Klaus spun on his heel to face Dave, expression innocent. “Probably that you’re a total masochist in bed.”

 

Dave almost tripped over his own feet, a blush creeping up his face. He brought his hands up to hide it. “ _ Klaus,”  _ he whined.

 

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed, I didn’t mean it,” said Klaus, wrapping his hands around Dave’s wrists and pulling his hands down. Dave let him, but avoided eye contact. “Besides,” Klaus continued, “You don’t seem the type. That’s more my thing.” And with that, he swept out of the door.

 

Dave had to wait a few seconds before his brain was functioning enough to follow. 

  
  


Klaus had led him to a tacky little doughnut shop called Griddy’s. The place smelled of sugar and warmth, trays of doughnuts on display.

 

“The doughnuts here are the best. My siblings and I used to sneak out as kids and eat doughnuts until we puked,” said Klaus, tone nostalgic, as he slid into a booth.

 

“That’s cute,” said Dave, smiling a little at the image of a tiny Klaus.

 

Klaus hummed. “It’s smaller than I remember.”

 

“Childhood memories can be like that. Everything seems bigger when you’re small.”

 

“Yeah,” Klaus agreed absently, eyes distant. He startled slightly when the waitress came over to their table.

 

“Hi, what can I get you boys?” she asked, smiling. 

 

“Just a coffee, thanks,” said Klaus.

 

Dave frowned. “Don’t you want a doughnut?” he asked quietly.

 

Klaus shrugged. “I’m a tad low on funds at the moment.”

 

“Let me get it then,” said Dave.

 

Klaus shook his head. “Oh, no, don’t worry, it’s okay.”

 

“Seriously, I want to,” insisted Dave.

 

Klaus chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment before saying, “Okay. Could I get a raspberry jam doughnut?”

 

“Of course,” said the waitress. “And you?”

 

“Just a coffee,” said Dave.

 

“Coming right up,” she said, heading back to the counter.

 

_ “Dave,”  _ whined Klaus, drawing out the name. “You’re not eating anything? Now I’m gonna feel all awkward!”

 

Dave laughed. “I didn’t think you knew how to feel awkward.”

 

Klaus pouted. “Just because I have a lot of confidence, that doesn’t mean I want people watching me eat.”

 

“Well, how about we share your doughnut then,” compromised Dave.

 

Klaus drew back, indignant. “What? But that’s my doughnut!”

 

Dave cracked a grin, but the waitress returned before he could answer, sliding their coffees and Klaus’ plate off of her tray. Klaus thanked her enthusiastically, swiping up his doughnut and taking a bite.

 

And then he moaned like a fucking pornstar.

 

Dave’s jaw dropped. Klaus’ eyes had fluttered shut, long lashed brushing his cheeks, a look of absolute bliss on his face. It was  _ obscene.  _ Dave watched as Klaus swallowed, throat bobbing. 

 

Dave closed his mouth, wrapping his hands around his coffee, trying to keep his face blank. Still, his eyes didn’t leave Klaus. The other man’s tongue darted out to lick the jam that was spilling out, tongue curling as he brought it back in. 

 

“Okay, you’re doing that on purpose,” blurted Dave.

 

Klaus looked up. “Doing what?”

 

“Uh… nothing.”

 

“Okay,” said Klaus, turning back to his doughnut. Dave wondered if he had imagined the mischievous glint in Klaus’ eyes.

  
  
  


They hadn’t been home long when the door opened with a thud. 

 

Klaus looked up. “That’ll be Five.”

 

A boy strode into the room. He wore a school uniform and disgruntled expression, a duffle bag slung over one shoulder. He stopped to look at them, and said, “Klaus. Not-Klaus.”

 

“Hey, little bro!” said Klaus.

 

Five shot him a sour look. “I need coffee.”

 

“There’s no coffee in the house,” Klaus informed him.

 

Five sighed deeply. “Fine. I’ll go out for some. I’m taking dad’s car.”

 

Dave blinked as Five marched out. “How old is he?”

 

“Thirteen.”

 

“So, we should stop him, right?”

 

Klaus pursed his lips. “Probably, but I kind of want to see what happens?”

 

“Klaus,” said Dave.

 

“Ugh, fine!” said Klaus, throwing hands up, but he was smiling.

 

By the time they caught up to Five, he was already in the car, adjusting the seat. 

 

“Yes?” he asked impatiently.

 

“Mr Moral Responsibility over here said I can’t let you drive,” explained Klaus.

 

Dave shrugged. “Most people call me Dave, but yeah, the rest is about right.”

 

Five narrowed his eyes. “I’d like to see what you’re gonna do about it.”

 

Dave said, “I’m going to drive instead, so that you don’t get arrested before you get coffee.”

 

Five paused, considering. “That would be acceptable.”

 

Klaus shot Dave an impressed look. Dave got the feeling that Five wasn’t an easy kid to handle. Fortunately, Dave was used to dealing with his sister, who was more stubborn than anyone he had ever met, so he wasn’t easily daunted.

 

Once behind the wheel, Dave asked, “Where to?”

 

“The closest place with caffeine to go,” said Five.

 

Dave tilted his head. “Why not buy a coffee maker instead? You’re going to be here for a few days, right?”

 

Five blinked. “That is actually… a good idea. Who are you, exactly?”

 

“He’s my boyfriend!” said Klaus, gleeful.

 

“Huh,” said Five, “I suppose opposites really do attract.”

 

“What? I come up with good ideas all the time!” cried Klaus.

 

“Like when you named me?” challenged Five.

 

“Klaus named you?” asked Dave, eyes flicking to look at Klaus, who was sitting twisted around in the passenger seat.

 

“Unfortunately,” said Five.

 

“Why Five?” Dave questioned.

 

“Oh, that’s not his name! That’s just a nickname,” said Klaus.

 

Dave nodded; he had wondered about that. “So what’s your real name?”

 

“Klaus, do  _ not- _ ”

 

_ “Foivos!” _

 

Swallowing a laugh, Dave said, “That’s cool.”

 

“I can assure you it is not,” said Five dryly.

 

“So ungrateful,” muttered Klaus.

 

“ _ Ungrateful?” _ he repeated, incredulous. “You cursed me! No one can pronounce it, let alone spell it!”

 

“Just because other people are dumb, that doesn’t make it a bad name,” defended Klaus. “I was going through a Greek gods phase,” he added, directed at Dave this time.

 

“It’s not functional,” grumbled Five.

 

Klaus said, “It means brilliant, in Greek, which is fitting, because Five is like a miniature genius.”

 

Five sniffed. “Everyone is a genius compared to you.”

 

“You wound me, brother,” gasped Klaus.

  
  


 

When Five was busy looking at coffee makers, Dave asked, “So, you and Five, are you two… close?”

 

Klaus gave him a knowing look. “I know it seems like he hates me, but that’s just how he is with everyone.”

 

“Oh, I see,” said Dave, laughing.

 

“Thought I can’t blame him, growing up in that house, with just our parents and Luther for company,” said Klaus, shuddering. 

 

“Did you get to see him a lot? I was kind of under the impression that you don’t visit home often.”

 

“Oh, I don’t,” said Klaus, “but I used to take him out for day trips whenever I was sober. I don’t think our father actually knew about it, but mom used to bring him to the door for me.”

 

“I’m glad you got to see him,” Dave said softly.

 

“Yeah. Then he went away to boarding school, and he was always away at these genius camps in the summer. I haven’t seen him in a couple of years now.”

 

“Oh,” said Dave.

 

“Yeah.” Then Klaus shook himself, as if shaking off the melancholy that had entered his voice. “But now daddy is dead, and I can bother the little bastard whenever I want! Yay!” he cheered, jazz hands and everything.

 

“Yay,” agreed Dave, nudging his shoulder into Klaus’. 

 

Klaus smiled back brightly, and Dave’s stomach fluttered at the sight.

  
  
  
  
  
  


That afternoon, Luther called a family meeting.

 

The siblings filtered in one at a time, taking seats or standing in corners, making sure to leave spaces between each other. Of all of them, Dave and Klaus were the ones who sat closest together, and it made Dave sad to think that two people who had met yesterday were closer than this family. 

 

Grace didn’t arrive. Dave wondered if she had been invited.

 

“We need to talk about dad’s funeral,” said Luther, once everyone had gathered.

 

“I assume you have a plan already?” said Diego, a note of bitterness in his words.

 

Luther glared at his brother, before saying, “Yes, actually. I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard tomorrow morning. Say a few words, just at Dad's favorite spot.”

 

Allison frowned. “Dad had a favourite spot?”

 

“You know, under the oak tree?” Luther said, looking puzzled at their incomprehension. “We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?”

 

They sat in silence for a moment. Dave took that as a resounding  _ no. _

 

Klaus shifted next to him, and said, “ Will there be refreshments? Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner.” His voice was airy, almost performative. More like the Klaus that he had met on the bus than the Klaus he had gotten coffee with.

 

“What? No,” Luther said, squinting at Klaus.

 

Five pushed up from the pillar he had been leaning on. “Are we done here?”

 

Luther sighed, but was interrupted by Grace entering the room.

 

“Hello, dears,” she said, smiling. “I was thinking that we could all have a family dinner tonight. Dave too, of course. We haven’t done that in so long! What do you think?”

 

The siblings looked between each other, all clearly hoping that one of the others would be the first to let her down. Dave couldn’t imagine that the family had a history of pleasant family meals, but Grace looked so hopeful and eager, and it was hard to say no.

 

“Sure, mom,” said Diego, his tone betraying his despair at the idea. The rest of the siblings slumped, defeated.

 

“That sounds great,” said Dave. It was at least partially true - Grace was an excellent cook, and he would have Klaus by his side.

 

“Excellent!” Grace said, practically glowing. “What should I cook? Pot roast? Salmon?”

 

“Oh!,” said Klaus, “It has to be kosher, right, Dave?”

 

Dave blinked. He felt a little embarrassed, but mostly he just felt warm that Klaus had thought of him. “Yeah,” he confirmed.

 

“That’s no problem! Oh, how about a vegetable lasagne?” 

 

“Sure,” said Dave, “If that’s okay with everyone else?”

 

“Sounds good,” said Five, already edging out the room.

 

“See you at dinner,” said Allison, following Five’s lead. 

 

Once the rest of the siblings had left, Klaus sighed beside him, and tilted so that he could rest his head on Dave’s shoulder. Dave kept himself perfectly still. 

 

“Family dinner,” said Klaus. “That’s gonna be fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some trivia: foivos was the name ancient greeks gave to apollo!


	6. Six

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The family dinner came around both too fast and too slow. Dave couldn’t help but feel daunted at the prospect. Whilst Dave had had a few past boyfriends, none had ever been serious enough to meet their family. He knew that this wasn’t real, that it didn’t matter if they liked him, as long as they were convinced by him, but a touch of anxiety still gnawed at him. He had always been something of a people pleaser, a little too worried about what other people thought of him. He was nothing like Klaus, with his strange clothes and fuck-it attitude.

 

So there he was, sitting next to Klaus at a grand dining table with a bunch of almost-strangers. 

 

Five didn’t join them voluntarily; after ten minutes of waiting, Grace went up to fetch him. He stomped down behind her, grumbling to himself. It should have made him sound immature and teenagery, but somehow, Dave was reminded of his grandpa. He took a seat on Dave’s other side, giving him a nod which seemed only mildly disgruntled, and Dave took that to mean that the kid liked him.

 

The family sat in a heavy, pregnant silence as Grace brought out the food. Both Diego and Dave had offered to help, but been shot down, Grace insisting that they were guests. Dave couldn’t imagine being a guest in his family home.

 

The food looked incredible, steaming hot and smelling wonderful. Dave was only a mediocre cook himself, and his ma was worse (not that he would tell her that). It had been a while since he had a good, home cooked meal, and his mouth was already watering. 

 

Grace started serving with neat, deft hands. It seemed to be going well, until she began serving up a ninth plate, to everyone’s confusion. “Mom?” said Diego, cautious. “Everyone has a plate.”

 

Grace didn’t look up. “No, silly. With Dave, there’s nine of us,” she said.

 

“There’s eight, mom,” interjected Vanya. “Dad’s not here, remember?”

 

Grace peered up with a bemused expression. “Of course, dear. But, seven of you kids, plus Dave-” she cut off suddenly, face going curiously blank, and Dave felt Klaus tense beside him. “Oh, yes, you’re right,” Grace settled on, putting the extra plate to the side, and taking her seat woodenly.

 

Seven siblings. Dave frowned. That’s what Klaus had said yesterday, too, except… there were only six here. Someone was missing. If the siblings expressions were anything to go by, it wasn’t a nice story. Silence stretched out, painful, no one seemingly willing to make the first move after that.

 

Not liking the way Klaus had pulled into himself, he bit the bullet and said, “The food looks wonderful, Grace.”

 

“Oh, Dave, you’re too kind,” said Grace, voice slightly wobbly. “Well, why don’t we all dig in?”

 

Relieved, everyone was quick to take a bite. Dave heard Klaus release a shaky breath, and reached over to squeeze his knee under the table. Klaus startled slightly, but then looked up at Dave with a grateful expression that made Dave’s heart squeeze.

 

The food was as good as it looked, which gave everyone an excuse to not talk for a while. They were at least half way through when Klaus, who it seemed was never content with quiet, decided to try and spark some conversation. 

 

“So, uh, Allison. How’s little Clare doing?” he asked.

 

Allison looked up with a dear-in-the-headlights look on her face. “Oh. Um, she’s good, I think.” The, quieter, she added, “Patrick got custody, and he’s not letting me see her.”

 

“Oh,” said Klaus, clearly not sure what to say.

 

“That’s rough,” said Dave. “Can you, like, challenge the custody ruling?”

 

Her lips twisted into a regretful smile. “I have to complete a therapy course first.”

 

“Oh,” said Dave. “Well- I hope that goes well.”

 

“Thanks,” Allison said, pushing her food around her plate. 

 

Vanya cleared her throat slightly before saying, “How’s school, Five?”

 

“The other students are idiots and the classes are asinine,” stated Five. Dave wasn’t sure whether Five held a grudge after Vanya’s book, or if it was his usual acidic demeanour that made his tone so sharp, but it didn’t inspire further questions.

 

“Diego! How’s your lady cop?” asked Klaus, with a smile bordering on a grimace.

 

Diego didn’t look up from his plate. “We split up.”

 

“Shit- sorry, man.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

No one spoke for the rest of the meal.

  
  
  
  


That night, Dave had taken a while to get to sleep, mostly due to the fact that Klaus had passed out almost immediately, and proceeded to wriggle his way across no mans land and into Dave. He was pressed against Dave’s side, one arm wrapped loosely around his waist, a leg hooked over Dave’s. His face was pressed into Dave’s neck, his cold nose contrasting with the way his warm breath ghosted over Dave’s skin with each exhale. His bottom lip dragged across Dave’s neck a little every time he twitched in his sleep, and Dave was all too aware of the sensation, almost like a kiss.

 

So, yes, it took a while before Dave managed to sleep.

 

It wasn’t all that long until he was woken up.

 

When he first opened his bleary eyes, he wasn’t sure what had woken him. Then he registered how fast Klaus was breathing, and felt him flinch, body tensing against Dave’s.

 

“Klaus?” he mumbled.

 

Klaus whined, the sound high and panicked. Dave pushed himself up to his elbows, so that he could get a better look at Klaus, who was burying his head into the pillow, eyes clenched tight. A nightmare?”

 

“Klaus, wake up,” said Dave, hand hovering over Klaus shoulder, unsure if the touch would be welcome.

 

Klaus twisted, turning his face away. “No, no, no,” he said, “please, no.”

 

Dave felt his stomach drop at the other man’s distress. “Klaus,” he said, more firmly this time.

 

Klaus sobbed in his sleep. “ _ Please.” _

 

“Klaus!” Dave reached out, shaking Klaus gently. 

 

Klaus woke up.

 

He bolted upright, chest heaving and eyes wild, no sense of recognition on his face.

 

“Klaus? Hey, you with me?” said Dave.

 

Klaus eyes slid over Dave, damp and wide. He blinked at him, and then a look of understanding crashed across his features. He curled inwards, hiding his face in his hands, form trembling. “Christ.”

 

“You’re alright,” soothed Dave, “You’re safe.”

 

“I know, I know. Fuck. Sorry, I’m okay.”

 

“Hey, don’t apologise,” said Dave, feeling uncertain and vaguely inadequate. “Can I- can I touch you?”

 

Klaus froze for a second, and Dave began to panic that he had said the wrong thing, before Klaus sighed, slumping into his knees. “Yeah,” he said simply.

 

Dave reached out and place a hand on Klaus’ shoulder, feeling the way the muscle shook under his palm. Klaus leaned into it slightly, and Dave took that as an indicator that it was helping, and moved the wrap his arm around Klaus in a half hug. “I got you.”

 

“I know. I’m okay. Just a- a stupid nightmare,” Klaus said.

 

Dave bit his lip, not sure whether he was overstepping. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

 

“No,” Klaus said shortly.

 

“Okay,” said Dave, pulling away slightly at the sharp tone.

 

“Wait, don’t-” Klaus blurted. “Sorry, I just… I don’t like talking about it.”

 

“That’s okay,” said Dave. “Think you can get back to sleep?”

 

“Yeah, maybe. Could I-” he cut himself off. 

 

“Could you what?”

 

Klaus shook his head. “Don’t worry.”

 

“No, tell me,” insisted Dave.

 

“It’s easier to sleep when I’m touching someone,” said Klaus. When Dave didn’t immediately respond, he rambled, “Not like,  _ touching  _ someone, I just mean- y’know, human contact, sort of thing. We don’t have to, though! I’m okay, I’ll be fine, we can-”

 

“Klaus,” Dave interrupted. “We can cuddle if you want.”

 

Klaus looked away, something like shame on his face. “You sure?”

 

Dave responded by settling back into bed, one arm outstretched in invitation. “Come over here.”

 

After taking a moment, as if to ascertain whether Dave was being serious, Klaus flopped down next to Dave. “Spoon me?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” agreed Dave, hoping his voice sounded more casual than he felt.

 

Klaus turned away, and Dave followed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He pressed himself against Klaus’ back and felt as Klaus relaxed into him. Dave pressed his face into Klaus’ dark curls, and dared to pressed a kiss into them. “Goodnight,” he murmured.

 

“Goodnight, Dave,” said Klaus, voice hushed. 

 

The second time, Dave fell asleep much faster, Klaus safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think we're roughly half way through! let me know what you thought!<3


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is,, pretty heavy
> 
> tw for panic attacks, ignorant comments about mental illness including internalised ableism, and mentions of suicide

  
  


The morning of the funeral, a sombre mood had settled over the house. The sky was grey and heavy, the air dense and still. Grace had been absent from the kitchen, finally ditching her stress-cooking habit, and the room was too quiet without her. 

 

It began to rain.

 

Dave and Klaus went out to the courtyard a little early (huddled under one umbrella), and found that most of the family were already there, eager for it to be over. They stood by the tree that Luther had mentioned. A little off from them stood a large statue of a young boy, which to Dave seemed an odd choice in decor. There was an inscription at the bottom, but he was too far away to read it. 

 

The last to join was Grace, who was led out by Allison, a dazed expression on her face, and a man who Dave hadn't seen before. He was old and stooped, hobbling along with the aid of a cane. His ears stuck out from his head, and he had a wide mouth, giving Dave a distinct monkeyish impression. 

 

"That's Pogo," whispered Klaus. 

 

Eventually, when they had all gathered into a circle, Pogo spoke up, his voice deep and refined. "Does anyone wish to speak?"

 

The siblings shifted guiltily, but no one volunteered. If the man was half as terrible as Klaus had made him out to be, he couldn't blame them for their reticence. 

 

"Very well," said Pogo, a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Without Sir Reginald Hargreeves, I would never have become who I am today. He gave me opportunity, and allowed me to, in a way, become part of his family. For this, I will forever be in his debt. He was my employer… but also my friend. I shall miss him greatly. He leaves behind a complicated legacy-”

 

“He was a monster.”

 

Dave sucked in a surprised breath, and Klaus giggled maniacally before clamping a hand over  his mouth. Diego was staring at the pile of ashes with dark, resentful eyes, and judgement falling from his lips. 

 

“He was a bad person,” Diego continued, “and a worse father. The world’s better off without him.”

 

“Diego-” began Luther.

 

“My  _ name _ is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names. He had mom do it!”

 

Dave felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had forgotten, in the time since the book hype had calmed, about that little detail. He had been disgusted by it at the time, but now? Now, this family was full of real people. People like Klaus, full of fire and individuality, and his father hadn’t afforded him the dignity of a  _ name? _ It made his stomach turn.

 

“Would anyone like something to eat?” asked Grace pleasantly.

 

“No, that’s okay, mom,” said Vanya.

 

Grace mumbled, “Oh, okay.”

 

Undeterred, Diego said, “Look, if you want to pay your respects, go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was.”

 

Luther stepped forward, and said, voice pitched low, “You should stop talking now.”

 

“You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One,” said Diego.

 

“I’m warning you.”

 

“After everything he did to you? You spent your entire life at his beck and call-”

 

“Diego, stop-”

 

“-and you were still nothing but a disappointment to him!”

 

Luther roared and lunged forward, throwing a punch, which Diego deftly dodged.

 

“Boys, stop this at once!” cried Pogo.

 

Diego hit back, catching Luther’s jaw, but the larger man barely flinched.

 

“Holy shit,” hissed Klaus, moving to stand in front of Five, who batted him away.

 

Dave bounced on the balls of his feet, not sure whether to get involved or not. 

 

“Come here, big boy!” jeered Diego. Incensed, Luther charged forward-

 

“Wait!” yelped Klaus, starting toward them-

 

And Diego rolled to the side, but Luther had too much momentum to stop-

 

Klaus had almost reached them-

 

But Luther had collided with the statue, which wobbled and crashed, the head snapping off as it hit the ground.

 

Everyone froze. 

 

_ “Fuck!”  _ screamed Klaus, hands balled into fists. “What the fuck?!”

 

Luther pushed himself upright, already defensive. “I didn’t start it!”

 

“I don’t care about the fight, I care about  _ him! _ ” Klaus spat, gesturing wildly down at the broken statue. Dave took a step forward, unsure whether Klaus would welcome him or not. He had never seen Klaus angry before.

 

“It was an accident!” said Luther, glaring down at his smaller brother.

 

“I don’t care, you  _ stupid fucking bitch!” _

 

An ugly expression crossed Luther’s face. “I don’t see why _you_ care about Ben’s statue. You get to see him all the time, right?”

 

Klaus flinched back, as if struck. Dave took another step forward at the look of naked hurt on Klaus’ face. 

 

“ _ Luther, _ ” reprimanded Allison. The anger seemed to leave the large man, a look of shame replacing it, but the damage was already done.

 

“Klaus- shit,” began Luther, but Klaus was quick to interrupt.

 

“Fuck you,” he said, voice soft and venomous, a deadly sort of calm. “Fuck you.” And with that, he span and ran from the courtyard, back into the house, with Dave on his heels.

  
  


Klaus didn’t stop running into they reached the top of the house, some sort of attic space, with dusty boxes and a large window. Klaus stumbled over to the window, shoulders heaving, and clung to the window frame. 

 

“Klaus?” called Dave, hovering by the door.

 

Klaus didn’t respond, and Dave thought it best to go back down, give him some space, but then he listened closer to the way Klaus was breathing.

 

Shit.

 

Dave walked forward slowly, palms facing forward. The closer he got, the worse Klaus sounded. His breaths were coming in sharp, ragged gasps, fast, too fast. He was trembling and clutching his ribs. A panic attack.

 

“Klaus,” said Dave, “just focus on me. Can you hear me?”

 

Klaus eyes snapped to his, wide and panicked.

 

“Good, that’s good, just keep listening to me, okay?”

 

Klaus nodded desperately.

 

“Okay. You need to slow your breathing down. Like this-” said Dave, taking a slow, exaggerated breath. Klaus watched, but made no move to copy.

 

“Here, can- can I touch you?”

 

Another nod.

 

Dave reached out tugged on one of Klaus’ hands, placing it on Dave’s chest. “Try breathe with me, okay? One, two, three, four, five-” he counted, inhaling, “and out, two, three, four, five, six, seven. In, two, three, four, five… and out, two, three, four, five, six, seven.”

 

Klaus shook his head, eyes tightly shut. “I can’t-” he gasped, “I-”

 

“Yes, you can,” said Dave. “Try to breathe in through your nose. In, two, three, four, five… and out, two, three, four, five, six, seven. In, two, three, four, five… and out, two, three, four, five, six, seven.”

 

Klaus’ breathing finally began to slow, still catching, but somewhat resembling Dave's. He kept on counting breaths until Klaus’ shoulders started to drop, and his jaw wasn’t clenched so tightly. When he was confident that Klaus wouldn’t slip back into hyperventilating, he guided him to sit down and lean against the wall. 

 

“That’s it, you got it,” murmured Dave, running a hand up and down Klaus’ arm with each breath. “I’ve got you.”

 

After a few minutes of breathing, Klaus reached up and roughly wiped away the tears that had escaped. “I’m not crazy,” he said.

 

Dave frowned. “Of course not. It’s just a panic attack, Klaus. My sister gets them too.”

 

“No, not the- I mean, about what Luther said. About Ben.”

 

“Oh,” said Dave, biting his lip. He remembered Luther’s words - _ I don’t see why you care about Ben’s statue. You get to see him all the time, right?   _ “Was Ben your-?”

 

“My brother,” finished Klaus, voice flat and eyes empty. “He died when we were nineteen.”

 

Dave didn’t know what to say, so he simply took Klaus hand in his and squeezed it tight.

 

“Our dad kept making him do all these interviews and shit, parading him about, and he hated it. He really hated it. I was already high almost all the time, barely spent time in the house. I didn’t notice. I wasn’t paying attention”

 

Dave winced. He had heard this kind of story before, knew where it was going.

 

“He stole my pills and he took them all. He had never even- even drank alcohol before that. By the time I got back from that stupid fucking party, he was already-” Klaus choked.

 

“Shit,” breathed Dave, pulling Klaus against his chest.

 

“After the funeral, I started… I’m not crazy. I’m not.”

 

“Klaus, I know you aren’t,” soothed Dave.

 

“I was on more drugs than ever, and I wasn’t sleeping, and- God. I was a mess. I had, a- a psychotic episode, I think they called it. I convinced myself that it was Ben’s ghost, that I was, like, psychic or something. I know, it was dumb-”

 

“Klaus, stop. That doesn’t make you stupid. You were  _ grieving.  _ You were a kid, and you lost your brother.”

 

Klaus let out a sudden sob, and Dave’s heart broke for him. He rocked them gently, hushing Klaus, telling him it was okay.

 

"Do you still see him?" asked Dave, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

Klaus shook his head, pushing his dark curls away from his face. "Not since I got sober. Is it kind of sick that I miss it?"

 

"No," decided Dave, "I think that makes a lot of sense."

 

Klaus hummed, noncommittal. "Man, Luther and I were never close, but recently he's been such an outrageous prick."

 

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Dave offered, joking. Mostly joking.

 

"Nah, you're too pretty to get beaten up by Luther," sighed Klaus.

 

Dave hoped he wasn't blushing. "Hey, why do you assume I would lose?"

 

Klaus gave him a look. "We started doing MMA training at  _ four _ ."

 

Dave gracefully skipped over that little mental image. "But I'm fuelled by righteous anger, so I would still win! Haven't you seen any movies?"

 

Klaus tilted his head, eyebrows drawing together. "You're mad?"

 

Dave shrugged. "Well, yeah."

 

"Why?"

 

It was Dave's turn to be confused. "Cause Luther was horrible to you."

 

"Yeah, but…  _ why?"  _ he asked again.

 

"Don't you get mad when people are rude to people you care about?"

 

"...oh." said Klaus, mouth parted. 

 

Dave tried not to think too hard on the look of surprise on his face.

  
  
  



	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for addiction and.. kinda unhealthy sexual behaviour?? nothing explicit tho

  
  


  
  


When Dave returned from his shower that evening, Klaus startled and span to face him. He had a strange expression on his face. He was smiling, but it looked strained, and something about his eyes made Dave’s gut churn. He was clenching a stuffed unicorn in his hands.

 

“Klaus? You good?”

 

“Oh, me?” said Klaus, saccharine sweet. “I’m just fine, just dandy. What about you, sweet thing? Fun shower?”

 

“Um, yeah. You sure you’re okay?” questioned Dave.

 

Klaus eyes were gaining a wild edge. “Of course!”

 

Dave nodded slowly, caught between pushing for an answer and letting him be. “What’s up with the unicorn?”

 

“Oh!” said Klaus, looking down at where he was strangling the thing. “Just feeling nostalgic.”

 

“It’s cute,” allowed Dave. He reached out a hand. “Can I have a look?”

 

“No!” Klaus all but shrieked, holding the toy up in the air like a child.

 

Alarmed, Dave held his hands up in surrender. “Okay! Alright, jeez.”

 

Klaus looked wrong-footed, as if he had expected Dave to wrestle it from him. “It’s nothing,” said Klaus, although his voice held little conviction.

 

Dave went to put his hands in his pockets, but he was wearing his pyjamas, so he crossed his arms instead. “Okay.”

 

Klaus didn’t say anything else, just watched Dave like a cornered animal. He lowered his arm, but kept it close to his body, ready to defend it from an attack. Dave noted that his hands were shaking.

 

“What’s going on, Klaus?” Dave asked softly.

 

Klaus swallowed. “I need it.”

 

“Need what?” said Dave, but he already knew.

 

“Just- just once, I-”

 

“Klaus…”

 

“Just once, I swear, just this once.”

 

“It’s never just once,” said Dave sadly.

 

“But I  _ need it,”  _ whimpered Klaus. The shaking had spread from his hands now, his whole body beginning to vibrate, like he might fly apart. His knuckles were white.

 

“You don’t,” said Dave. “I know it feels like you do, but you’re stronger than that. You don’t need it.”

 

“I-” Klaus hiccuped, “It’s so  _ loud.  _ In my head.”

 

“Then let me help. We can make it better. But not like this,” implored Dave, heart beating fast.

 

Klaus nodded, but made no move to surrender whatever drugs he had stashed.

 

“It’s gotta be your choice, man,” said Dave.

 

“Yeah,” breathed Klaus. He took a step forward and took Dave’s wrist, pulling it up so that his hand was stretched out, ready to receive. He took a slow breath and pulled a little baggie from a hole in the unicorn, a handful of pills rolling inside. Klaus stared for a moment or two, longing in his eyes, before pressing them into Dave’s palm, letting his hand linger so that drugs were held between the two of them.

 

Dave caught his eye. “Ready?”

 

Klaus nodded, jaw tense. Then, he stepped back, leaving the pills behind. “Flush them for me?”

 

“On it,” said Dave, already on his way to the bathroom. 

 

When he returned, Klaus was sitting on his bed, head in hands. “I’m sorry,” he groaned.

 

“It’s okay,” said Dave easily.

 

“No, it isn’t. The deal was to act in front of my family, not to babysit me,” said Klaus.

 

Dave said, “I’m not babysitting. I’m just…”

 

Klaus looked up, one eyebrow quirked. 

 

“No, seriously. It’s not a hassle, Klaus,” Dave insisted.

 

“Alright,” said Klaus, standing and pulling back the covers. Dave switched on the lamp and turned the main light off, the routine feeling well worn and comfortable. 

 

Dave followed Klaus under the sheets, and held out an arm in invitation. Klaus shuffled over and put his head on Dave’s shoulder, placing his palm over Dave’s heart. Dave wrapped his arm around Klaus’ slim waist, giving him a gentle squeeze. Klaus hummed in satisfaction.

 

Under the cover of almost-darkness, Klaus whispered, “It’s your last night here.”

 

Dave felt his stomach sink at the prospect. “Yeah.”

 

“I really owe you,” said Klaus, close to Dave’s ear.

 

Dave shivered involuntarily. “It’s nothing,” he said.

 

“I owe you,” repeated Klaus, “but I can think of a way to pay you back.”

 

Dave felt a hand slide up his thigh, lighting him on fire.

 

_ “Holy fuck!”  _ Dave yelped, flinging himself out of bed, half tangled in the sheets. “What- what are you-”

 

Klaus sat up, face guileless. “Dave? What’s wrong?”

 

“What’s- Klaus, what was that?”

 

“What was what?” Klaus asked, a guarded expression growing.

 

“ _ That,”  _ said Dave, waving a hand in the general direction of the bed.

 

“Well, like I said, I owe you.”

 

“You don’t owe me  _ that,”  _ cried Dave, hands coming up to tangle in his short curls. His ears were ringing. He knew, distantly, that he was freaking out, that he needed to calm down, but he was too thrown to know where to begin.

 

“Fine!” said Klaus. “But I don’t have anything else to pay you back with, not unless I get my inheritance, and then you’ll have to wait while.”

 

“Fine! I don’t- I don't care about that!” 

 

“Okay then,” Klaus huffed, dropping down and rolling over so that he was facing the wall. 

 

Dave stood, mouth still hanging open, watching the other man's back. He felt like his brain was stalling, like he couldn’t process what had just happened. Klaus had offered him- what? Sex? - in return for these past few days. He was abuzz with questions that he couldn’t voice. Had he given Klaus the impression that he expected payment? Had the time they spent together felt purely transactional to Klaus? Dave had thought that maybe…

 

Dave let out a slow, controlled breath. His eyes and throat felt hot and tight and he blinked away tears. Clearly his attraction to Klaus hadn’t been as subtle as he hoped. He must have made Klaus feel so uncomfortable, so pressured, sharing a bed with him, all the casual touches in front of his family… God, he had been behaving like an asshole. He had been taking advantage of the situation. 

 

He resolved to reign himself in, keep things platonic between them. Maybe, if Klaus could forget this, they could become something like friends. If Klaus forgave him, things wouldn’t have to end after tomorrow.

 

He looked around, realising that he was going to need somewhere to sleep. He wouldn’t make Klaus share his bed, and if he left the room, it might alert Klaus’ siblings that something was wrong. Resigned, he laid down on the rug, hitching his jacket over himself as a makeshift blanket. It wasn’t so bad. He was sure that Klaus was used to worse.

 

Klaus rolled over. His eyes were dark in the lamplight. “You can sleep up here. If you want. I don’t care.”

 

Dave sat up, wincing as the hard surface bit into his spine. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you- uncomfortable.”

 

Klaus lifted one shoulder. “I don’t care,” he repeated, before rolling back away from Dave.

 

Dave chewed the inside of his cheek, but eventually slid back into bed. This time, he was careful to leave space between them. Klaus didn’t turn, didn’t move closer. 

 

They didn’t touch that night, and if Klaus had a nightmare, he didn’t tell Dave about it.

 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! pretty short, but ive tried to do something a little different at the end. let me know if it works??
> 
> Klaus is kinda A Bitch in this chapter, but try to remember that Dave isn't the only one misunderstanding things..
> 
> (bonus points to anyone who finds the always sunny reference)

When Dave woke, he was alone. Klaus’ side of the bed was already cold. 

 

The lamp had been turned off, and room was gloomy without the warm light. From the grey light leaking through the curtains, it seemed that it was a cloudy day. Dave sighed. He decided to skip breakfast - it felt weird to take food from the kitchen without Klaus there - and decided he would pack his stuff instead. He hadn’t realised how much of himself he had left around this house, from his shoes next to the bed, to where his toothbrush knocked next to Klaus’ in the bathroom. It took him awhile to erase all signs of himself, tidying it all away into his duffle. 

 

When everything was packed away, he decided to look for Klaus. He considered calling for him, but the preserved, dignified air of the house stopped him. He resigned himself to haunting the halls until he bumped into Klaus, or someone to ask. 

 

He stopped at the family portraits.

 

Looking at them, he felt a strange sense of loss. Maybe for the small Asian kid, who was always by Klaus' side, until he wasn't. Maybe for the youthful sparkle in Klaus' eyes that disappeared with his brother. Standing tall in the centre, chin raised, was Reginald Hargreeves. Dave was probably bias, but he thought the man was somewhat malicious looking, his smug aura mocking.

 

"Hey."

 

Dave startled, feeling vaguely guilty, despite doing nothing wrong. He supposed that there was something personal about the family portraits; they seemed to tell a story, and it wasn't a happy one. "Hi," he said.

 

Diego was watching him intently. "Klaus is out smoking in the courtyard."

 

"Alright," said Dave.

 

"Did you have a fight or something?"

 

"Or something," muttered Dave, before realising that he probably shouldn't have said that. "Don't tell Klaus I told you!" He said hurriedly.

 

Diego snorted. "It's not like anyone would be surprised. We're all kind of shocked that you've stuck around."

 

Dave squinted. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well, y'know," said Diego, shrugging. 

 

"No," said Dave, challenging, "I don't know."

 

Diego's stance turned defensive. "Klaus is just kind of… a lot."

 

"Maybe he's too much for you, but he's enough for me," snapped Dave, walking away before he escalated things further.

 

With a new sense of determination, Dave walked out to the courtyard. He found Klaus sitting cross legged under the big Oak tree, feet bare. He was smoking a cigarette, curling in around the source of warmth, his free hand drumming a neurotic pattern on his knee. If he noticed Dave, he didn't look up. 

 

Dave took a seat next to him, close, but not touching. “You okay?”

 

Klaus blew smoke from the corner of his mouth. “Peachy.”

 

“I’m sorry,” said Dave, dropping his head back against the tree bark. “About last night, I mean.”

 

“Nah, my fault. Shouldn’t have made assumptions,” said Klaus, waving a dismissive hand.

 

Dave shook his head, stubborn. “I gave you the impression that…”

 

“Yeah, well, don’t worry, you’ve made yourself perfectly clear on that subject,” sniped Klaus. Dave couldn’t understand the bitterness behind his words. 

 

“Right,” said Dave, feeling unsteady.

 

“Pogo is reading the will soon.”

 

“Oh,” said Dave.

 

“And then you’ll be relieved of your duty,” said Klaus, voice theatrical.

 

“What will you do after? I mean… do you know where you’ll go?”

 

Klaus shrugged. “I’ll figure it out later.”

 

“You could…” Dave licked his lips. “If you need a place to stay, you’re welcome at mine. I mean, I don’t have a spare room, but I can take the sofa-”

 

“I don’t need charity,” interrupted Klaus, flicking his cigarette butt away, and pinning him with a cool look. “Don’t say things just because you feel bad.”

 

“I’m not- it isn’t like that.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Klaus-”

 

“Leave it, would you? After this, we can both go our separate ways, and I’ll send you a cheque in the post,” spat Klaus. “Let’s not pretend that this was anything more.”

 

Dave recoiled. A hot blush was crawling up, tingling with humiliation. He was frozen in place, the ground scooped out from underneath him, about to fall. He felt foolish. Crushed. 

 

“Okay,” he choked out. He stood, feeling unbalanced. “Okay.”

 

“Yeah,” muttered Klaus, turning his face away and lighting another cigarette.

 

Dave wavered. Half of him wanted to run, get as far from this place, this man, as possible. After all, he didn’t owe him anything, and he didn’t give a shit about the money; there was nothing keeping Dave here. The other part of him, his hard earned pride, demanded that he fight back, made Klaus feel just as small as he felt. 

 

In the end, he settled for a compromise.

 

“You know, Klaus, you may be many things,” he said, “but I never thought you were cruel.”

 

Klaus whipped around at that, eyes hard and burning with some unreadable emotion. “Maybe I am, but at least I don’t play games.”

 

“Games?” repeated Dave through numb lips. “I’m not  _ playing _ anything.”

 

Klaus snorted. “Sure. And we’ve been dating for eight months, too.”

 

Dave shook his head slowly. “I don’t understand you.”

 

“You and everyone else, honey,” said Klaus, rolling his eyes. 

 

Dave chewed on this inside of his cheek. “What now, then?”

 

Klaus stood, taking a long drag. “We go convince my family that we’re in love. One last time.”

 

“One last time,” echoed Dave.

 

“Let’s go read this goddamn will.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161747284@N06/48122689487/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. Ten & Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it guys, final chapter! thank you to everyone who commented along the way, without whom i would have lost motivation 6 chapters ago. Hope you all enjoy!<3

  
  
  


There was silence, after the will was read. Dave wondered whether the siblings had actually been aware of the conditions of Klaus’ inheritance. He thought that the surprise on Five and Vanya’s faces seemed genuine, but Luther’s expression was blank. 

 

“So,” said Klaus, voice high and nervous, “what’s the verdict?”

 

“Of course you should get your inheritance,” said Five, matter of fact. 

 

“Five-” began Luther.

 

“Don’t be an idiot. Can’t you see how much he’s changed?” said Five. “Mom? What do you think?”

 

“Of course,” said Grace, although Dave wasn’t sure that she was listening.

 

“See?”

 

The silence of the rest of them was telling.

 

Klaus laughed, a thin, humourless sound. “Right.”

 

“Wait,” said Diego, “I’m with Five.”

 

Luther rounded on him. “Are you serious? You know he’s just going to blow it all on drugs.”

 

Diego squared his shoulders. “I think we owe him the benefit of the doubt,” he said, eyes flickering over to Dave. He thought of their brief conversation earlier, and hoped that Diego had rethought some things. 

 

“Will you still say that when he overdoses using the money we give him?” snapped Luther.

 

“I’m sober,” Klaus interjected weakly.

 

Vanya said,“I think-”

 

“She doesn’t get a vote,” said Diego.

 

“I was going to say I agree with you!” said Vanya, indignant.

 

“Okay, she does get a vote,” backtracked Diego.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” said Luther, “because it needs to be unanimous, and Allison and I say no.”

 

“Allison?” asked Five.

 

Allison said, “I don’t know. I think it’s for the best.” She didn’t meet anyone’s eyes.

 

“Come on,” said Diego, “just because Luther-”

 

“This has nothing to do with Luther! I just think that all that money would be a lot of temptation!” defended Allison.

 

Klaus sighed. “So that’s it, huh?” he said, voice flat. He turned to Dave, plastering on a smile. “Well, come on, dear. I don’t see any point sticking around.” He span, back to his usual theatrics, ready for a dramatic exit.

 

“Wait,” said Dave, not moving.

 

“What?” asked Klaus, bemused, and paused in his retreat.

 

“No, this is- I’m sorry, but this is bullshit.”

 

Dave heard a few intakes of breath, including Klaus behind him. “Dave, it’s okay,” said Klaus.

 

“No, it isn’t,” Dave said, gaining momentum. He addressed Klaus family, tone firm and unflinching. “He’s your  _ brother. _ You’re a family. That’s supposed to mean something! But you all treat him like shit, like you don’t even care about him!”

 

“We do care,” said Luther, arms folded.

 

“Then act like it! Your brother is- he’s strong as hell! He got sober! Do you know how hard that is? And- before I met him, he was living on the  _ streets _ . He’s gone through so much  _ shit _ , and he still gets up every morning and cares about other people. Do you know how rare that is? He’s still kind, despite all that. That- I mean, that’s brave as fuck! And yet you all treat him like he’s weak, like he’s nothing!”

 

“Look,” said Allison, sharp, “you might think you know Klaus, but you don’t know him like we do. You don’t know some of the shit he’s done-”

 

“I don’t care! I don’t care what he’s done, what mistakes he’s made. I mean, Christ, Vanya wrote that book, you’re not making her beg for her own inheritance!” yelled Dave, flinging his arms up in the air.

 

Allison dropped his gaze, lips pressed together. None of the Hargreeves spoke. 

 

Dave let out a long breath. “Okay. Okay. Grace, thank you for having us” - she smiled absently - “and Five, it was nice meeting you. The rest of y’all…” he trailed off, shaking his head. He turned to Klaus - wonderful, bright, eccentric Klaus - and said, “ready to go?”

 

Klaus looked at him for a long moment, face unreadable. “Yeah,” he said quietly.

 

Dave took his hand, and they walked out together.

 

They were passing through the front gate when a voice called out, “Wait!”

 

Klaus dropped Dave’s hand and wrapped his arms around himself, half turning towards his sister. “What?”

 

Allison took a breath, looking winded, like she had run after them. “Listen, I- we’ll talk to Luther. You’ll get your inheritance. I promise.”

 

Klaus eyed her, as if searching for a sign that this was a trick. Dave thought she seemed… regretful. 

 

“Why?” asked Klaus, blunt.

 

Allison hesitated, looking far from her movie star self. “Dave was right,” she said, nodding in Dave’s direction. “You’re our brother.”

 

Dave noted that she didn’t apologise. But it was a start.

 

“Okay,” said Klaus, unsure. Then, “Well, merci! It’s been a blast, but Dave and I should really be going - things to see, people to do, you know.” He wiggled a tattooed hand in her direction, and pulled Dave along by the hand.

 

“Bye, Allison!” blurted Dave, caught in an awkward backward walk.

 

“Bye!” she called back, her mouth twisting into a wry smile.

 

Klaus didn’t stop until they had turned the corner, the mansion out of sight. Suddenly, he ducked into an alleyway and halted, drooping as if his strings were cut. He leaned back against a grimy brick wall, breath leaving him in a woosh, eyes closed. He tucked his hands under his arms, holding himself small. This was Klaus without his mask.

 

“Klaus?” Dave said softly. Klaus shook his head. He seemed to be shaking slightly. “Klaus? Are you okay?”

 

Klaus pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I really need some fucking pills right now,” he muttered.

 

“Klaus-”

 

“I don’t get you,” interrupted Klaus, pushing himself upright. 

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t get you. I mean, christ, you accuse  _ me _ of being cruel, but this-”

 

“I don’t understand,” said Dave, perplexed. Of all the reactions to his outburst, this wasn’t one that he had considered.

 

Klaus laughed dryly. “You can drop this little act, okay? We’re done, it’s over!”

 

“What  _ act? _ ” Dave cried, frustrated. 

 

“This whole- pretending to like me crap. I only ever asked you to convince my family, not to convince me.”

 

Dave gaped. “I- what?” he spluttered.

 

“Don’t. Just don’t,” said Klaus, scowling.

 

“No, wait,” said Dave, “I don’t- I literally don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Klaus frowned, looking a little less sure than he did a moment ago. Still, he rallied, and said, “I don’t know if you just get a kick out of putting my hopes up, just so you can crush them again, but it’s-”

 

Dave took a hold of Klaus’ elbows, gently, so that Klaus could pull away if he wanted to. “Klaus. I need you to explain what you’re talking about, because I think that there’s some kind of misunderstanding here,” said Dave, slow and calm, despite the way his heart was thudding in his chest.

 

Klaus blinked at him, too thrown by the turn in conversation to look mad anymore. “You-” he stopped, squinting at Dave. “You say things, and you look at me sometimes, like- like you’re into me, or something. And then- I mean, all that shit you said to my family? What am I supposed to think about that? Calling me  _ strong,  _ and  _ brave,  _ and all that shit?”

 

Dave blushed, embarrassed by his own transparency, but persevered. “Right..?”

 

Klaus gave him a look, as if Dave was being purposefully obtuse. “So, why are you doing that, when you don’t like me?”

 

_ What? _

 

Dave blinked. Had he misheard? Was Dave having some kind of minor stroke? Hallucinating, maybe? He replayed the words in his head.  _ Why are you doing that, when you don’t like me? _

 

_ -you don’t like me? _

 

_ you  _

_          don’t _

_ like _

_         me _

 

“Klaus,” he said hoarsely, “why exactly do you think I don’t like you?”

 

Klaus stepped out of Dave’s grasp, unsettled. “You made it pretty clear that you’re not interested in me like that.”

 

A cold feeling settled in Dave’s stomach. “When?”

 

“Last night! I came onto you, and you freaked out!”

 

Dave buried his face in his hands and counted to ten, trying not to let his frustration overwhelm him, despite the fact that they were clearly both  _ huge fucking idiots. _

 

“Klaus,” he said, choosing his words carefully, “I didn’t react like that because I didn’t like the thought of having sex with you. In fact, I  _ really  _ like the thought of having sex with you.”

 

Klaus made a strange choking noise. “Then- why..?”

 

“Because I don’t want you to sleep with me out of a sense of- of obligation, or because you feel like you owe me!”

 

Klaus smiled confusedly. “It’s not like I didn’t want it. It just seemed… convenient.”

 

“Klaus, I don’t want it to be convenient,” said Dave. He could hear his pulse thrumming in his ears, and his hands were sweating. “I want it to be  _ right. _ I want it to be because we both want each other, and we’re ready, and it’s the perfect moment. I want to do this properly.”

 

Klaus blinked, his eyes wide and wet. He took a shuddering breath. “Oh.”

 

“So- I mean, if you feel the same way, if I haven’t messed it up… I’d like to take you out sometime. On a date. If you want,” Dave offered, voice shaky.

 

Klaus swallowed. “I’d like that,” he said, voice hushed, almost confessional. 

 

Dave broke into a slow grin as a blush rose on Klaus’ cheeks. “Okay. Good, that’s- great.”

 

Klaus stepped in closer, so that Dave could see every detail of his face. “I haven’t really done this before,” Klaus warned him. “You know, dating.”

 

Dave shrugged. “I’ll show you how,” he joked.

 

Klaus chewed on his lip, looking more shy than Dave had ever seen him. “Can I- I mean. Can I kiss you?”

 

Dave’s stomach fluttered. “Yes. Please.”

 

Dave reached up with one hand to cradle the other man’s face, gaze dropping to Klaus’ lips. 

 

Klaus leaned in, the distance between them disappearing fast, and Dave felt his breath on his skin, and then Klaus was kissing him, mouth hot on his. Dave felt like all the air had left his lungs, and broke the kiss to gasp, before pressing back in, urgent. The kiss was soft, tender, nothing like the messy, open mouthed kisses he had expected from Klaus, yet it set him alight and left him aching, split open with the desire to never stop kissing him just like this. Klaus’ hands were on Dave’s waist, his hips, leaving a trail of tingling behind, and Dave had tangled a hand in the other’s dark curls. Klaus made a noise in his throat, barely audible, and it echoed in Dave’s brain, driving him wild. 

 

Everything inside of him urged him forward - to kiss deeper, to squeeze closer - but Dave was careful to keep it gentle. He suspected that Klaus hadn’t had many gentle kisses before, and he deserved them all.

 

When they parted, it was slow, almost regretful. Their mouths lingered, not kissing, but breathing into each other, lips close enough to brush together. Dave watched as Klaus’ eyes fluttered open, a dazed expression on his face. Then, a smirk bloomed, cheeky and sparkling, just a touch teasing, and Dave couldn’t help but dart in and press a kiss on his cheek, just because the expression was so delightfully  _ Klaus. _

 

“So,” said Klaus, “about that date.”

  
  
  
  


**_119 days later_ **

 

Dave woke up to find Klaus starfished across the bed, half on top of Dave, and he grinned at the sight. 

 

It had only been a week or so since Klaus had ‘officially’ moved in. He had been staying at Dave’s apartment for roughly four months, ever since his father’s will was read, but had been sleeping on the sofa. They had agreed to move slow, and part of that included boundaries, which meant not sharing a bedroom after knowing each other for four days. Recently, they had decided that they were ready. Besides, Dave never wanted to kick Klaus out of bed after sex, and he missed him on the nights they spent alone. 

 

He sneaked out of bed, expertly rearranging limbs until he was free of Klaus. 

 

He padded out to the kitchen and began making breakfast. It was a Saturday, so Dave was off from work, and Klaus only worked Tuesdays and Thursdays - he had started working at a local coffee shop, despite his inheritance coming in, and Dave was brimming with pride - so there was no rush. He took the time to make waffles, with blueberries and whipped cream; it was Klaus’ favourite. 

 

He carried it into the bedroom on a tray, and balanced it on his bedside table, before crawling over towards his boyfriend. “Klaus,” he whispered, leaning down to plant a kiss on Klaus’ sleep-warm cheek.

 

“D’ve?” mumbled Klaus, screwing his eyes closed. He had some dry drool on his cheek. Dave was entirely enamoured. 

 

“Yeah, honey. Wake up,” he said, running a hand through his curls.

 

“Nooo,” groaned Klaus into his pillow.

 

“I made waffles?”

 

Klaus sprang up. “Waffles?”

 

Dave laughed. “Oh, now you’re awake,” he teased.

 

“You made waffles? Special occasion?” repeated Klaus, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Yeah,” said Dave, reaching out to pass Klaus the tray. He presented it with a grin. “Happy one year, babe.”

 

“Oh,” said Klaus, stunned for a moment, before lighting up with a smile. “Holy shit, it is.” He tore into one of the waffles with enthusiasm. 

 

“How do you wanna celebrate?” asked Dave.

 

“Hmm. I think an all-weekend sex marathon,” said Klaus.

 

“Well,” reasoned Dave, “Five and Diego are coming for dinner, so we should probably be clothed for that.”

 

“Aw,” whined Klaus, “can’t we cancel?”

 

“They want to celebrate your sobriety!” said Dave. 

 

It was slow going, but Klaus was gradually mending things with his siblings. Things were still tense with Vanya and Luther and sometimes Allison, but they were taking steps in the right direction, and they were all putting in the effort.

 

“Look, it’s great that we’re all becoming a big happy family, or whatever,” said Klaus, “but I can think of better ways to celebrate.” He waggled his eyebrows lewdly. 

 

Dave snorted. “Eat your breakfast, then we can start talking about sex.”

 

“Yes, sir,” said Klaus, winking.

 

Things were still hard, sometimes. Dave’s life wasn’t quite as ordinary as before. Klaus was complicated and scarred, and Dave sometimes didn’t communicate properly, and they would mess things up, but they were both willing to try, to grow together. For every bad moment, there were a hundred more like this, sweet as honey on Dave’s tongue. 

 

And there wasn’t a doubt in Dave’s mind that Klaus was worth it.

 


End file.
